The Out of Body Experience
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: Due to an accident. Jak and Daxter find themselves switched. Chaos will now commence. contains some spoilers and rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any characters from any of the Jak and Daxter games. I'm so sorry, but I don't. I assure you though, that if I did, I'd make Jak and Keira kiss, and alot of sad and on the edge scenes with Jak!(would you believe that there are some people out there who hate Jak! shocking, i know)

(and the story begins)

The life of Jak and Daxter was pretty good for the most part. Metal Heads still attacked part of Haven City, blast bots attacking every now and then, Daxter lost his pants due to an overdose of laxitives that Torn had successfully given him (1), and the strange, yet non-surprising disappearance of Ottsel Veger. Yeah life was getting better and better. Who in the world couldn't like all of this? Sure Jak didn't seem to mind, he's used to the whole fight 'em, kill 'em thing and Torns constant pranks on Daxter, and strange things happening that was kinda his fault.

Daxter on the other hand, was deeply annoyed about all of this, who wants to go fight enemies and be the victim of pranks when he could be at the Naughty Ottsel with Tess? " Sometimes I just wish that I was someone else," Daxter always said to himself.

Well, Daxters wish will come true, soon infact, but not right now. Right now are brave and heroic heroes are busy kicking bad- guy- booty in the desert.

Sig had just recently became ruler of Spargus not long after the death of Damas. Jak was offered the position obviously since he was the son of the ruler, but Jak couldn't run a city, not right now anyways. He was still young and didn't want to be the one giving orders and having that much responsability. Besides people say that if you are stressed, then it can cause you to go bald. And Jak figured that ruleing over a city would have alot of stress with it. And look at Damas! He ruled over the city and was bald and personally, Jak really didn't want to loose his hair. So Jak let Sig take over, besides Sig was better at giving orders and haveing battle tactics and such.

But anyways, Sig had recently assigned Jak and Daxter to go out into the desert and knock out one of those WasteLander Metal Heads. It was only one, but it had seemed to go mad and was causeing trouble for other wastelanders who also had missions in the desert. Jak and Daxter's duty was to wipe it out before it caused more trouble.

So out in the desert, they were. The WasteLander Metal Head was easy enough to spot, even without their radar. It was currently thrashing about and hitting it's head on a nearby mountain.

"Sig was right when he said that this Metal Head was mad," Daxter said, "I heard that when things go crazy, they're dangerous. I'd be careful Jak I think it's foaming at the mouth." And it just so happened that it was. Jak's right eye twitched when he heard the Metal Head screech loudly as if in pain.

"Do you think that it's in pain?" Jak asked the ottsel on his right shoulder. "Nah, it's gone loopy Jak. It kinda reminds me of you when you when you gamble, like betting my life over a stupid vehicle!" Daxter yelled in Jak's ear. Jak rolled his eyes, "I knew what I was doing and can we please get this over with? If I don't destroy something quick, I'll go on a rampage," Jak stated to Daxter. "Go ahead, I'm not holding you back!" Daxter yelled at Jak.

Jak realized after having his dark powers for a little over a year that if he didn't destroy something at least once a day, then his dark side would automatically come out and go on a rampage, destroying anything within a square mile. And this happened anyway if he was angry. So if there isn't anything evil that he can destroy within the area, he had to substitute by blowing up trees or snapping many razors in half, it took a while, but eventually when there was enough things destroyed, his darker half would rest until he was called out or craved destruction again(2). But ya' know, whatever works.

Back in the desert Jak was circleing the giant metal head while Daxter was fireing at it with the machine gun. It didn't take that long to kill it, but then again, I'm not counting the time when it charged at the heroic duo. Nevertheless, it was dead within the last five minutes.

But the strange thing was, that when the Metal Head hit the ground it spat out some sort of disk, covered in spikes. Right after, the metal head laid on the ground and drew it's last breath.

"Man!" Daxter yelled when him and Jak hopped out of the Slam Dozer (3) and walked towards the disk and dead mass, "I'd go crazy to if I had that thing in my belly!" Daxter exclaimed and walked over to the disk. It was litterally three times his size and also it's spikes where oozing with green goo. "We should take it to Samos or someone," Jak stated as he carefully picked it up and flipped it over. It was some sort of shield, that had spikes on one side and the other side was smooth with ancient words carved in the metal. "Or we could take it to Seem," Jak said as he studied the strange words. "Why!" Daxter asked, "She's weird! And her breath stinks! And she talks to animals!" Daxter yelled and jumped on Jak's shoulder. "Because," Jak started, ",she's the one who studies ancient artifacts and from what I can tell this shield is ancient. Besides how can talking to animals be weird when you are a talking animal?" Jak asked his friend with a grin. "You better watch yourself Jak, I'm going to get you back for that little comment," Daxter warned.

Jak shrugged and threw the shield in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Jak sat on the drivers side and Daxter made himself comfortable of the smooth side of the shield.

Within minutes, they were at the Volcano Temple (4), this is where Seem had been staying for a while, so that she could study the ancient writeings as much as she pleased without makeing a long trip.

"Daxter, we're here," Jak informed his friend only to find that Daxter had fallen asleep while lying on the shield. Jak rolled his eyes and picked up the whole shield so that he wouldn't desturb his friends sleeping pattern. But as Jak hopped out of the vehicle and walked towards the entrance to the temple he felt a strange sensation wash over his body. It felt as if someone was pouring warm water all over his body. Daxter cracked open his eyes at that moment, "Tess baby, that's really nice bath water, " Daxter mumbled and fell back asleep. Jak felt extremely tired and placed the shield on the ground before decideing that now was a good time for a nap.

"Mmm," Daxter mumbled as he awoke from his light doze. He just got through having a really, really good dream, where Tess and him were taking a warm bubble bath together. It was a nice dream, and he wished it would continue, but now Daxter was awake and couldn't go back to sleep. So Daxter stood up on his two legs only to find that they felt kinda wobblely and he fell back to the ground. "What the heck?" Daxter looked down to see that he was wearing pants, now normally, that would be a good thing, but he was also wearing boots. He never wore boots, even when he still was an elf, he had gone around bare footed all his life, so why was he wearing boots? "Jak?" Daxter looked around for his comrade only to find an orange fuzzy creature on the ground, asleep next to him. Daxter looked closer at it, only to find that it was just an ottsel, but not just any ottsel, it was himself. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Daxter screamed when he realized that he was haveing an out- of-body- experience. The ottsel awoke and jumped up at the sound of the scream.

"What's going on?" Jak asked no one in perticular and looked around to see himself running around and screaming. "What the hell?" Jak yelled and began to wonder why he was watching himself running around in a circle screaming. "Oh my god," Jak froze, wide eyed and watching his body flail about. 

It was about another three minutes when Jak's mind finally clicked and he looked down to see that he had a tail and he was orange and fuzzy all over. Jak's right eye twitched, "OH MY GOD!" Jak yelled out and ran around in his furry form.

Now both Jak and Daxter were running about screaming things like, "OH MY GOD!" or "Why is the world so cruel!" and even "I swear, I'll never do or say a bad thing again"

"What is going on here!" a voice sounded from the entrance of the Volcano Temple. At the sound of the voice Jak and Daxter immediately froze in their positions. Jak had his arms in the air and his mouth gaping open. Daxter was frozen in a stance that would show that he was running around in cirlces and yelling at the same time.

Although, the person standing at the entrance did not see it as such, she seen Jak running in circles and Daxter having his arms in the air and wailing something about fur. "Why have you come?" Seem asked her visitors.  
Daxter sat down on the ground and came to a realization, "Hey! I got my old body back!" Daxter said and smiled really goofy like.

Jak was the second one who came to realization, "Oh, hey Seem. Uh, I'll explain later but can I borrow a mirror?" Jak asked the monk that was standing before him.

"Yes, of course mighty warriors," Seem then went back inside of the temple.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Jak asked the green haired person in front of him.

TBC

sorry folks that's all for now, but anyway, time for explanations.

(1) there was this really funny story in the Jak and Daxter selections where Torn tried to sneak laxatives into Daxter's drink, and an accident happened in the story and it was just so funny. oh god i'm glad i read that one. i forget what it was called or who the author was but it was just so funny. my sides where aching so badly when i got through reading it. i suggest that you look for it and read it too.

(2) i have a theory about Jak and Dark Jak and I so I placed that little tid bit in there for future reference. my theory is that when Jaks emotions get really high, he turns into Dark Jak, especially when he's angry. and also, if he doesn't destory anything within a day, then his dark side will automatically come out and do it for him.

(3) the Slam Dozer is a vehicle that is in Jak 3 and is very slow, but very powerful. i don't like it that much, but i figured that Jak might so i stuck it in here.

(4) i'm not exactly sure on whether it's the volcano temple that i'm trying to talk about. but it's that one place that's in the desert where you go inside and it's the first time you see that creepy floating eyeball, and also the only way to get there is to is to use the Dune Hopper. it might be the volcano temple but i'm not sure, please correct me if i'm wrong and i'll try to go back an correct it if i can find out how.

sorry, if this isn't that much and it's kinda sloppy, i wrote this within a two day period and it's kinda the prolonge(sp?) so you can expect the next chapter to be a little, if not more, longer. oh yeah, and i refuse to update until i get at least five reviews, the first reviewer gets a cookie too! oh and any flames sent will be used to power my toaster. 


	2. What Lies Beneath the Bed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE JAK AND DAXTER GAMES! I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T!

thankies to all my reviewers! and thanks for the correction on the fact that what i called the volcano temple was actually the precursor temple. thanks, i'm not exactly sure on how to correct it, but i'll try my best to figure it out!

(and the story continues)

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Jak asked the green haired person in front of him.

"Who the hell am I? Well first tell me, who the hell you are! And what your doing in my beatiful body!" Daxter demanded.

"Daxter?" Jak gave his friend a strange look.

"Jak?" Daxter returned the strange look.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!" the two screamed at the same time while pointing at each other.

"I have the mirror that you requested," Seem interrupted the two and held out a hand-held mirror.

Daxter rushed over to the mirror and snatched it out of Seem's hand ("Your welcome," Seem had told Daxter with a hint of annoyance in her voice). "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed when he saw his reflection. "No!" Daxter cried out, "My beatiful body has been replaced by Jak's ugly one!" Daxter wailed. Jak gave Daxter a cold stare. "Well, you must admit," Daxter said to his friend after noticeing the glare he was getting, "You don't exactly have the greatest of looks," Daxter gave a smile of false innocence. Jak rolled his eyes and looked into the mirror to see himself in Daxter's body. Jak took it better then Daxter though, he didn't scream but his right eye did twitch. Right after, the mirror cracked right down the middle.

"If I may ask, what is going on?" Seem questioned the two.

"I don't know," Jak said while scratching his head, "For some reason we just switched bodies."

"If I didn't live in a world where people turn to ottsels and sprout wings then I wouldn't believe you," Seem said to the duo.

"Well, how do we change back!" Daxter asked, "I can't stay in Jak's body forever, Tess turned into an ottsel just recently and I can't change her back! What would she think if I just walked up to her and said 'Tess baby, I'm sorry but the option for miniture Daxter's is closed again'. Just think of how disappointing it would be!" Daxter whined. Jak rolled his eyes.

"I am not sure on how to change you back," Seem said, ",but perhaps if you told me precisely what happened before you switched places, then maybe I can figure out what caused it and how to reverse it," Seem explained.

Jak and Daxter glanced at each other and told Seem the story, begining from when they went to fight the wasteland metal head.

When the story was finished Seem looked at the two calmly, "Where is this, shield, now?" Seem asked.

"Well I set it somewhere's...," Jak looked around the area, but couldn't find the shield, "else... maybe," Jak said slowly. "I remember I set it right there!" Jak pointed to the left. The others looked in that direction, but didn't see anything but sand. "Are you sure Jak?" Daxter asked. "Yes I am positive!" Jak declared and continued to point in the direction.

Seem sighed, "I am quite sure that the shield is what caused this mess," Seem paused, "However, I believe that perhaps the shield might vanish and reappear in another area when it has been used."

"You seem to know alot about this thing Monk Boy!" Daxter gritted his teeth, "Are you hideing something from us?" Daxter asked.

"I remember reading some ancient scrolls on such an object," Seem admited, "However, I do not recall everything. Perhaps if I research on it, I may be able to give you the answers that you desire," Seem said.

"Yeah," Daxter nodded his head, "You do that," Daxter waved his hand at Jak, "Common Jak, let's go."

(-)   
"I don't know what I'm going to do like this," Daxter whined.

They were currently walking in Haven City to see on whether or not Samos knew more on this.

"I mean look at me!" Daxter continued to sob, "I'm tall and my fur's gone! And I just had to be stuck in your body!"

"I thought that you having alot of hair and being short bugged you," Jak said.

"Yeah well, it was better than being trapped in your body!" Daxter shouted.

"Oh come on Daxter," Jak said, "It's not that bad, besides do you think that I'm happy being in your body and riding on my shoulder?" Jak asked, this body switch thing was begining to get confusing.

"Ummm...," Daxter thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think ya' do."

"What!"   
"I mean just think about it. I'm handsome, I get all the girls, I'm the coolest thing in town, and my face is on cereal boxes. So hey, I don't blame you if you always wanted to be me."

"Daxter I never wanted to be like you or anyone else, I was happy with the way I was. I mean sure, it might be an okay vacation to just sit back and relax for a while, but I wouldn't choose your body just so that I could do that."

"And what's wrong with my body, huh?"

"You have hair in strange places."

"Well there is that..."

"And the tail feels very abnormal."

"You can get used to it."

"And... Daxter do you have fleas?" Jak asked his companion and lifted his right leg and scratched behind his right ear, "Whoah!"

"What is it?" Daxter asked grumpily.

"Your double jointed!" Jak said excitingly.

"So?"

"That means that I can scratch my back now!" and with that said Jak lifted his left leg and feverishly scratched the middle of his back. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Daxter suddenly came up with an idea.

"What?" Jak said lazily, this back scratching felt good.

"How about we don't tell anyone about this little accident and see what it's really like to be each other!" Daxter said excitingly.

Jak stopped scratching his back. "I don't know Daxter, I doubt that you would be able to control my dark side and fight bad guys," Jak said with uneasyness, it would probably would have been best to stay the way they was before.

"Common!" Daxter whined, "It would be awesome! Besides, so long as I destroy something at least once a day your dark side should be fine. And I already know how to fight all those bad guys, it's just that it'll be different since I'm taller now."

Jak thought it over for a moment. It might take Seem a while to find out everything about the shield, so with just her pondering over that, they might be stuck like this for a few days. Samos didn't 'have' to know about this. Neither did all the others. And it might be fun to see what Daxter's life was like. And maybe, just maybe, Jak could find out some things about Daxter that would become perfect black mail. Speaking of black mail. Daxter could also find out certain things about Jak that Jak didn't even want Daxter to find out. What if Daxter found out what was under his bed?

"Um, I'm not sure if we should Daxter," Jak said, "It might not be the best thing."

"Why not?" Daxter asked, "Your not hiding something, are you Jak?"

'Man he's good,' Jak thought to himself.

"No!" Jak shouted nervously, "Of course not! Sure we can pretend to be each other for a few days. It shouldn't hurt anything at all!" Jak said with gritted teeth.

"All right!" Daxter said and punched the air, "Let's pretend to be each other right now!"

"Um," Jak gave Daxter a strange look, "Okay."

"Hi! I'm Jak!" Daxter said to a nearby person but the person ran away screaming, "Whoah Jak, you must really be ugly." (A/N: what is Daxter talking about, of course people are going to run away, they always do).

Jak let out an annoyed sigh, "Maybe if we didn't act like a bunch of loons, they wouldn't. And don't do that while your in my body, you make me look like an idiot."

"Well you deser-" Daxter cut off his sentence and gave an evil grin.

"Daxter?" Jak said uneasily, "Your thinking of something evil. Aren't you?"

"Well, I feel as though now would be the perfect time for revenge," Daxter said gleefully.

"What did I do?"

"For that talking animal comment back in the desert."

"Well technically, yes Daxter, you are an animal."

"Well technically, no Jak, I'm in your body now and I want REVENGE!" Daxter let out a stream of evil giggles.

"Uh, Daxter, maybe you should cut back on the caffeine," Jak said as he looked at his friend with worry. 'Then again,' Jak though, 'It might just be my dark side effecting him'

"And I know the perfect place to look when it comes to seeking revenge," Daxter smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Jak's face paled (well, it would have if he wasn't covered in fur), "You wouldn't happen to be thinking of going through my room, would ya' Dax?" Jak asked with nervousness.

Daxter thought for a moment, "Actually, I was just going to dig through your trash but I like that idea better!"

"No!" Jak shouted quickly, "You don't want to go through my room. It uh, has, um, dangerous things in there!"

"Like what?"

"Umm..., my uh, socks..."

"Your socks?"

"Yeah, they're really stinky and sticky and if your not careful they will cause your skin to peel!" Jak said quickly.

Daxter stared at Jak for a what seemed like hours until he finally said, "That has to be the most disgusting and most desperate excuse that I have ever heard in my life."

"Um, yeah, uh," Jak really didn't know how to combat that.

"I know that your hiding something Jak," Daxter said, "And even if I wasn't out for revenge, I would love to find out what it is." Daxter grabbed Jak around the stomache.

"I can ride on you just fine! I don't need anyone to carry me!" Jak complained.

"I know, but this is just to make sure that you don't get away," Daxter said evilly and walked towards Jak's apartment.

(-)

Jak and Daxter lived in seperate places most of the time. Daxter's place was of course at the Naughty Ottsel. Jak however wished to have a place of his own too so he just settled for living in the area referred as the 'Slums'. Yeah the place sucked horribly, but it was were things were pretty bad and alot of action was usually going on down there so Jak of course liked this place best.

And so Daxter and an unwilling Jak, entered Jak's apartment.

When you walk in the apartment, the first room that you enter is the living room. In there there was a set of weights and some of the latest gun mods and also a small tv with a recliner in front of it. Connected to the living room was the kitchen that held all sorts of things, like a stove, and a microwave and a sink, etc. There was three doors in the room. The first, which was behind the two, was the entrance to the apartment. The second, which was on the right of the room, was the bathroom. And the last door, which was to the left, was Jak's room. Yeah, that's basically it, except for the fact that the place was trashed beond words. No, not quite, because I can explain a little. There were pizza boxes all over the floors and tables. There was mustard on the ceiling. The refrigerator door was open and had a pile of green mold growing out of it. For some odd reason the remote was stuck to the screen of the tv by some purple blob. The place was littered in candy bar wrappers. And although this has nothing to do with the appearance of the area, there was a gurgleing noise comeing from the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Daxter said with his mouth gaping open.

Daxter had only been in Jak's house once before, but that was when Jak had first gotten the place. Back then it was clean, empty, but clean. Now though, it looked as if several metal heads raided Jak's place and had a party.

"Um, I've never been a 'clean' type person," Jak said slowly, "Mostly this was caused by my dark side though, he tends to make a mess of things, and I'm kinda lazy at pick up work so it sorta just stays dirty."

Daxter's right eye twitched, "Jak you need some serious help."

"Oh shut up," Jak said and scratched his ear with his left leg.

Daxter shook his head back in forth, he had to remember his mission. His mission to find out the deep dark secret of Jak. And that secret was obviously in his room.

Daxter entered the door that lead to Jak's room and Jak followed quickly behind.

Jak's room was much better compared to the rest of the place. In fact it looked like heaven. It was clean, the bed was made, pictures of friends were set up on a table very neatly, and the place had a nice soothing type of smell to it. It made you feel calm and relaxed.

"This is where my light side tends to come out," Jak said, "He's a bit of a germ freak, ya know"

Daxter was taking in the heavenly scents in the room, it was so relaxing. So calming. Daxter was about to nod off, but then he heard a muffled voice comeing from under Jak's bed.

Daxter looked at Jak. Jak's eyes widened, "YouknowDaxtertherearesomanyotherthingstodoaroundherebesidessnoopingaroundandsuch...,"Jak began to talk really fast and quite loud.

Daxter put his hand over Jak's mouth to shut him up. Daxter then heard the muffled voice again. Daxter ducked under the bed and pulled out what seemed to be, a cage.

"Jak," Daxter said slowly.

Inside the cage was Ottsel Veger, tied and gagged.

"So what?" Jak said as his voice showed nervousness, "He deserves it anyways!" Jak snapped.

"So, is that it?" Daxter asked, "Is this your 'big' secret?"

Jak looked back and forth nervously, "Well, uh, yeah..."

"So you just keep him locked up in a cage, under your bed?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't torture him or nothin'?"

"Err... define the word torture."

"Jak."

"Okay! So I get a spork and... spork him. What's so big about it?"

Daxter grinned from ear to ear, "I wonder what he has to say about all this," Daxter said and opened the cage and ungagged the prisoner.

"You fool! Once the council hears about this one your going to be in more trouble than you can dream of!" Ottsel Veger yelled at Daxter. Apparently, he believed that it was strange for the two to talk as if they had switched places, but he was not in the mood for such trivia, so he completely believed that Jak was Jak and Daxter was Daxter.  
"A spork huh?" Daxter said slowly.

"No! Not the spork!" Ottsel Veger pleaded.

"Jak," Daxter started, "I'm willing to make a bet..."

TBC

so how is it so far? yes, i know, it get bad marks for the spelling and grammar, but is it good? there's no fact that i will update on this fic. it mostly depends on my inspiration level. but i can tell you that it has been a year since i completed a fanfic and they were one-shots. anyways would you believe that i typed this up in one day! probably not, but it is the truth, you can tell because it has some errors in that that have been overlooked accidentally. although i haven't found them, i know that they are there. my friend has a few words to you (Tsurashi: hi guys! wuz up? you better say hi back or else you 'will' suffer the conseqences!). believe me she is serious. ugh, i'm tired and my arms hurt, i'm just going to go ahead and post this so people won't call me lazy.

killerdoodlebug over-and-out. 


End file.
